Back in the Ark
by Not All Fun and Games
Summary: Post 4x13 slice-of-life adventures of the new Ark-dwellers. Most chapters will focus on two characters. They'll get to interact with the bunker eventually.
1. Chapter 1 - MurphyEmoriRaven

**Author Notes: These are one-shots but they will also link together to form my headcanon of life in the Ark, so I think you'll get more out of them if you read them in order. Each 'episode' will explore the relationship between two or more characters.**

 **Murphy/Emori/Raven**

* * *

Emori had the wide eyes of a rat trapped on a sinking ship, and it wasn't far from the truth, reflected Murphy.

She was sitting on the edge of their mattress, her arms around her knees. Even sitting she couldn't be still, and she tapped her feet sharply.

"Emori," he said softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes wild. "John. I don't know what to do."

He thought about sitting next to her, but realised that's not she needs. Instead, he leant down and grabbed her hand. He pulled until she rose. He pulled her roughly into a hug, then let go. The last thing he wanted was to add to her claustrophobia.

"We're going to see Raven," he said smiling. Emori looked understandably confused. "You'll see," he smirked, "I'm not ruining the surprise. Besides, she might say no." He was confident she wouldn't say no. She'd understand better than anyone what Emori needs.

They made it to the Raven's nest in no time. It was where she'd set up her equipment, and it was as untidy as anything Murphy had ever seen, hence the name.

"Hey, Spacewalker," he said. She glared at him for the nickname, but looked up anyway. She seemed to have a soft spot for Emori that had taken them both by surprise.

"Emori, are you ok?" Emori nodded energetically, but the wild look had not left her eyes. In here, surrounded by metal walls, she looked seconds from bolting.

"I need a favour, oh mighty leader," said Murphy, infusing the label with maximum sarcasm. Both women were staring at him by now.

"You know the spacesuits."

"That I topped up the oxygen for emergencies?" Asked Raven, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course," he said innocently, "well, I have an emergency."

Raven gave him a withering look, but with a look at Emori, it softened considerably.

"Murphy, you are the most…"

"I know, Reyes, the most charming man you've ever met."

Raven stood up abruptly. The spacesuits were lined up at the back of her nest. She pulled one down, clearly a specific one.

"Well, Emori, wanna go on a proper spacewalk?" She asked.

"What does that…?"

"When Raven went from the rocket to the Ark?"

"I can do that?" She looked like a child; her eyes were gleaming with delight. John swore to himself right then that he would do whatever he could to make sure that look is on her face as often as possible.

When he looked back at Raven she was looking at him completely seriously. When he caught her staring she smiled; an authentic smile. The only other time she'd looked at him like that was when she was talking about floating herself.

While Emori shrugged herself into the spacesuit, Raven put her hand on Murphy's arm. "You were right to ask this."

"Thank you, Raven. I had to do something. I don't know how she'll manage five years."

"Like we all did growing up. Like we all will. With patience. We'll all help her, Murphy."

"Thank you, Raven. I owe you."

"No. I owed her this," she said, her face and tone dropping dramatically. Murphy pulled his head back, stunned. _Was she talking about Becca's lab?_

"That wasn't your fault, Raven," said Murphy sincerely, frowning.

"I didn't stop it," she murmured. At that moment Emori turned, her spacesuit on, her face split by a huge grin.

"Raven?" She asked.

Murphy watched the women run through the final checks, and he smiled quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 - MontyRaven

**Monty and Raven**

Raven barged in while Monty was still half dressed. Dressing took him longer these days, with his hands the way they were.

"You still haven't learnt about knocking, have you?" He asked drily, shrugging into his shirt.

Raven just smiled and strode over to help Monty into his jacket, then did the buttons up for him. He didn't try to protest; she had a busy gleam in her eyes.

"Come on," she said, "you are going to help me get this radio working."

"We keep trying, Raven. It's too badly damaged."

"Nothing is too badly damaged while we have the parts. And while we have me."

Monty mumbled about modesty, but she just laughed in response. "And you, Monty. Not let's go talk to that bunker."

Monty sighed. It was easier to keep up than resist.

She walked quickly, her brace barely slowing her down. Monty well knew that her passion was the most effective painkiller. He wished his brain worked the same way.

Raven put him to work immediately, but he couldn't work fast, so she kept taking over.

"Raven!" He yelled after the fourth time she took the parts from his hands to do it herself. "If you want me to help, I'll help, but I can't do what I used to be able to." The anger and frustration in his voice at his own limitations brought Raven up short.

Unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Monty," she said, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Stop taking my work away from me," he said, softer this time.

Raven squeezed harder, and he could hear her breathing hitch.

"I wasn't allowed to exert myself so I didn't hurt my leg. Then I wasn't allowed to use my brain."

Monty patted her arm softly. Even though they'd bonded over their work, she'd never shown him affection like this. He wasn't sure how to receive it.

"Alright," she said abruptly, letting him go. "Back to work. This radio won't build itself." This was more like Raven. Monty breathed again, feeling back on solid ground.

She didn't take any more pieces out of his hands.


	3. Chapter 3 - MontyHarper

**Monty and Harper**

"Monty," said Harper softly, sitting down beside him. He was concentrating on the pieces of the radio in front of him, but he winced regularly. His hands still pained him, but he wasn't giving up. "Monty, you've got to take care of yourself."

"I just need to…" he broke off with a cry of pain.

Harper grabbed his arms to stop him reaching back down again. Monty's eyes had filled with tears, but it wasn't the pain.

"I feel so useless," he exclaimed and the tears started spilling down his cheeks. Harper hugged him close. It wasn't just about his hands.

"You did everything you could. Probably more than you should have."

"It wasn't enough."

"Monty, you never could have saved him."

"If I hadn't allowed Bellamy and Clarke to…" He cut off, burying his head into Harper's shoulder.

"Then I would have died. Miller and Raven would have died. Jasper would have died months earlier in screaming agony."

Monty shuddered as he remembered the marrow extractions. He'd searched for an alternative to his actions, his actions that had inevitably led to his best friend's death, but he'd always come up blank.

"I loved him," he said instead.

"I know," whispered Harper, rocking him slightly.

"I miss them all so much."

"Me too," she said, and from the sounds of it, she had tears in her eyes too.

"Miller," he started.

"Hey, Miller might be safe in the bunker for all we know."

"Or he could have died in Praimfaya. Clarke?"

"Might be safe in Becca's lab. With her nightblood."

"But we don't _know_. That's why I _have_ to get this radio working."

"Why spend the time grieving them if we get to see them at the end of it?" Smiled Harper.

Monty looked up at Harper. Tear tracks traced their way down her cheeks, but she was still smiling.

"Thank you for staying with me," he said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," she said quietly.

Monty wrapped his arms around Harper. At least he had this much.

"I love you," he said firmly.

"I know," she said cheekily. "And I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4 - RavenBellamy (Abby)

**Bellamy and Raven (and Abby)**

"Hello?" Cried Raven. Static poured through the speaker, then a voice could be heard underneath. Bellamy tightened his fists in fear and excitement.

 _"Hello? Hello? Who's there?"_

"Raven Reyes. Calling from the Ark."

 _"Raven?"_ The voice was coming through stronger than ever before, and Raven could hear the hope in it.

"Abby?" She cried, hoping she was right.

 _"Yes, it's me! Is Clarke with you?"_

Raven looked at Bellamy, who had gone numb at the question.

"Abby," said Raven, not taking her eyes off Bellamy.

 _"What happened?"_ She asked quickly.

Bellamy stiffly put out a hand for the handset. Raven handed it over silently.

Bellamy pressed the button and then took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Dr Griffin," he said, tears starting to spill from his eyes. "We needed someone to…"

 _"She volunteered to stay behind,"_ supplied Abby when Bellamy seemed unable to finish.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't take care of her. I should have done it."

 _"But she convinced you that because she was a nightblood, she'd have the best chance of survival."_

"Yes."

The strain was clear in her voice but she wasn't breaking. _"That sounds like my daughter. I doubt there was anything you could have done to change her mind."_

"I'm sorry, Abby."

 _"I'm not giving up, Bellamy Blake,"_ she said. _"Neither are you. We'll see her again."_ They could both hear the tears in her voice.

"Who made it, Abby?" Asked Raven.

 _"Your friend, Miller, made it, Bellamy,"_ she said, a smile in her voice. As she listed names, her voice grew dull, as though she couldn't talk about the survivors without thinking about those who had died.

When she got to the end of the list, there was silence over the radio as they absorbed the short list.

 _"Did the rest of you make it to the Ark?"_ She asked fearfully.

"All of us," confirmed Raven happily.

 _"I'm glad,"_ she said, her voice forced. _"Bellamy, will you tell John that I'm sorry? And thank you for everything?"_

"Abby," said Raven, taking over again. "How's your head?" She spoke cautiously, fearfully.

The crackle of the radio spoke more eloquently than she did. _"We don't have the resources here, Raven,"_ she said.

Bellamy looked confused, but Raven just closed her eyes, her stomach hollowing out at the thought of what would happen to Abby.

"Give me a list of what you do have," she said. "I'll find a way, Abby. I promise."

 _"Raven,"_ she sighed.

"No, Abby. I'm going to fix you. Even from here."


	5. Chapter 5 - MontyBellamy (Miller)

**Bellamy and Monty (and Miller)**

 **Anyone who's read "Jackson and Miller" know what's going on in my headcanon with Miller. This is consistent with that.**

"Monty." Bellamy called out before he got to the room. When he came through the doorway, he didn't stop for a preamble. "Raven's got the radio working. We've got contact with the bunker." His voice was a mix of emotions. He was elated, but terrified. Monty felt the same way.

"Who have you talked to?" Asked Monty, his hands shaking slightly.

"O," he said, his voice ecstatic, "and…" he paused and swallowed. "And Abby." Monty could only imagine how hard that must have been.

"Come on," said Bellamy. "Your turn."

"Who do I have to talk to?" He asked, swallowing.

Bellamy laughed, his ecstasy about talking to his sister swallowing his despair over Clarke. "It's Miller's turn with the radio next," he said, "I doubt he only wants to talk to me."

Monty's heart beat so hard and fast he thought it would stop. He wasn't sure what his face was doing, but Bellamy laughed and nodded. "He's ok," said Bellamy, his face crunched with happiness, his eyes full.

Monty felt the same way.

He leapt up, but he was shaking slightly.

The radio room was empty when Bellamy led the way in. He picked up the speaker and pressed the button. "Bellamy here."

 _"Bellamy?"_ Came Miller's voice uncertainly.

"Miller," he said as a greeting. "I hear you're looking after my sister."

 _"Are you kidding? She's looking after me. Thinks she's a damn samurai,"_ Miller quoted himself, laughter in his voice. Bellamy chuckled. _"She saved me from going insane, that's for sure. Gave me a job after I was injured."_

Monty leapt forward before he realised he was doing it, snatching the handset from Bellamy's hand.

"You were injured?" He cried.

There was silence except for the crackle of the radio. Then Miller's voice came through again, less confident. _"Monty?"_

"Yeah, you dolt. How badly were you injured?"

Miller chuckled nervously. _"I'm still going. Azgeda blade put a temporary halt to my guard career."_

Monty closed his eyes, fear washing through him. Was Miller downplaying it?

"How are you, Miller, really?"

 _"I'm fine, Monty. I'm not being tough. I really will be fine. How are you up there?"_

"We're," said Monty, starting but not being able to finish with 'fine'. "We're managing," he said instead.

Bellamy took the receiver back off him. "Monty saved us all," he told Miller, smirking at his friend.

Monty looked down, flushing.

 _"Sounds about right,"_ said Miller confidently.

Monty looked at Bellamy, but knew he wouldn't judge him. "I miss you, Miller," he said into the radio.

 _"Miss you, too, Monty. I miss all of you, but you're definitely the least annoying."_ Despite the joking tone, there was an underlying seriousness to the words.

 _"O told me about Clarke while I was waiting,"_ he added. _"She'll survive for sure. Don't worry about her, Monty."_

"How did you…?" He trailed off.

 _"That's what you do,"_ he laughed. _"Stop worrying about me, stop worrying about Clarke. Enjoy your life up there. Making everything work, making out with Harper, making sure Bellamy doesn't get too serious."_

Bellamy frowned, and took the handset. "Not sure those things should have gone in the same sentence."

Miller laughed, and Monty smiled.

 _"Alright,"_ said Miller, clearing his throat. _"I've gone a little over time, but next time, get Harper here. I miss my scrapper. But Kane wants to talk to you, Bellamy."_

Bellamy straightened slightly at the last part. "Ok, Miller. Be careful down there."

 _"You be careful up there,"_ he said, serious again. _"Look after each other. And Monty?"_

"Yeah?" Said Monty when Bellamy handed him the handset.

 _"I'll see you in five years. You better have the moonshine ready."_


	6. Chapter 6 - RavenMurphy

**Murphy and Raven**

Murphy could hear her coming. Her limp gave her a distinctive footfall on the metal floors of the Ark.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

He turned to look up at her. "It's all yours."

She folded herself to a seated position in a practiced motion that saved her leg from having too much weight on it.

They sat like that for a few minutes, staring out into space.

"I never thought I'd see it from this angle again," he remarked quietly.

"I hoped I would. Now I'm here, I wish I wasn't."

"Not the best company, huh?"

She smiled at him. "Up here with the cockroaches," she said, but there was too much humour in it to sting.

"Thank you," he said to his feet after a few minutes of silence.

"What for, Murphy?" She asked, teasing. "For my awesome mechanical skills? For saving your arses?"

"For choosing to live," he said quietly, looking up to stare out the window fixedly.

She turned to look at him to see if he was mocking her. He looked at her, meeting her eyes. There was no trace of mockery in his face. There was nothing more to say, and they both looked back to the window.

"Emori really did a number on you, didn't she?" Asked Raven casually.

"It wasn't Emori," he said quietly, his voice tinged with hurt.

"I know," said Raven softly.

"To be honest, it was you," he added.

"Don't blame me," she quipped. He snorted softly.

"Don't get too excited, Reyes. You're not my saviour or anything."

They hadn't talked about any of this since Raven decided to float herself.

"Just." He heaved a sigh, resigning himself to talking about this. But he needed to share a space with Raven for five years, and he felt like it needed saying. "Emori has only known me since I started trying harder. You knew me at my worst. I destroyed your life. I didn't have any hope that you would forgive me until I left you at that bunker. Now," he trailed off, not wanting to assume.

"Now you're a bit less of a dick?" She smiled, a very Raven smile that made his heart beat a little bit faster as he couldn't help but smile back.

"Bold claim," he smirked.

"Good thing you have me to kick your arse when you mess up, then, hey?" She said, "because if you hurt Emori, that's definitely what I'll do."


End file.
